the day you said goodbye
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: timeline: after tartarus arc, After she lost the key of Aquarius, Lucy was gone depressed and the guild was worried about her and as she walk into the forest, she met a spirit (O.C.) they made a contract and when Freed and Bickslow knew about it, they warned her about her new spirit... so what will happen to her? and who is this spirit? hope you like it. thank you for reading.
1. Cycle 1: a contract with you

_**The day you said goodbye**_

**CYCLE 1: A CONTRACT WITH YOU**

**Timeline: After tartarus arc**

**7:30 p.m.**

Lucy was depressed after she lost the key of Aquarius after summoning the celestial spirit king… she also got promoted into a S-class mage because of it.

Everyone noticed it, and everyone already knew the reason of it. So no one even team Natsu has the guts to approached her, but then Juvia tried to do it…

"Love-rival Juvia wants to know if you are alright? Love rival can visit aquarius and also Juvia is happy that love rival is a water mage like Juvia now!"

"… thanks Juvia…."

"uhmmm love rival…. Juvia want to say thank you for saving us. You even sacrifice her… Juvia wants to…"

"… thanks Juvia, I need to go now." as lucy said as she weakly smiled After that Lucy went outside the guild and went to the woods.

.

.

.

**At the outskirt of Magnolia**

**9 p.m.**

"_Loneliness oh I just loved seeing one… by the way are you a damsel in distress?" _as _he _teased

"no." as I said to the tall guy with long golden hair and crimson eyes who is floating in front of me.

"_oh what an immediate answer! So what is your name?" as he _gleefully said… I'm a bit annoyed by his demeanor.

"Lucy." As I just said to them

"_I know who you are! But why are you giving your name to a complete stranger?" as he _said… damn is he annoying me! Why is he so sarcastic, damn I'm not in a mood for his weird conversation!

"I just feel like saying it… and you not a stranger you are a spirit, by the way sit beside me and don't just float in front of me, it's creepy." As I said to him, and I was shocked that he did sit beside me.

"_sure~ Ms. Lucy~~~ by the way this is my key… do you want to form a contract with me?" _as _he _said to me, a contract with him?

"…" I was speechless at his offer, then he sang just to break our awkward silence… wait I remember he is none other than the…

"_I am just a wandering spirit~~~" _as _he _sang

"you are such an awful liar I remember who you are, because of your demeanor ."

"_ok you win! yes… you are indeed correct! So do you have the guts to do it? You can call me anytime you want… and I can open my gate on my own powers like Leo. So what do you say… deal?"_

"…. I don't know having a contract with _you_ is quite half hazard…"

"_then I'll just…"_ as _he _ said … wait! I don't care anymore I'll take it… then I stood up and say

"alright deal.. let's form a contract right now."

"_right now? Are you sure but you are depressed because of Aquarius." _As_ he_ said what the, is he playing around?!

"she's fine I just lost her key… that's all. So you want me to be your master or what?"

"_oh my I like your feistiness~~~ by the way before I forgot I'm a carefree and possessive spirit ~~~…"_

"like loke?"

"_that cat? No! I am not a playboy, I am more possessive than him, I protect what belongs to me, and I ignore others except you…."_

"what a snob." As I sarcastically said to him but he just chuckled and look at me while he is lying on the grass

"_I am one of the elite, so it will be an honour to be your master and I as your spirit."_

"I don't care about your status and don't call me master, I'm your…"

"_friend? You are indeed an interesting one. I'm neither your friend nor foe. Then let's start our contract"_

"let's start now."

"_**His" **_**POV**

_Hmmm hmmm hmmm~~~~ just a wandering spirit~~~ I'm neither from heaven nor hell~~~ I witness the rise and fall of kingdoms~~~ the mortality and natality of living things~~~The moon and the stars, the seasons~~~~ hmmmm lalalalala I the great and gentleman, the ruthless and the…. Oh I'm such an awful poet and singer… anyway I don't care… as if someone can hear me…_

_I the wandering spirit, reminiscing the past, oh I miss her a lot her raven hair and warm brown eyes~ why did she need to die~~ my beloved~ and now I'm looking at a beautiful fair lady with golden locks and warm earth coloured eyes… oh if it isn't Ms. Lucy~~~ I have watched you for a long time~ yet as you grow old why did you need to be like her~_

_Will I show myself to her or not… if she look at the beautiful crescent moon I will not show myself if not and she ignore the majestic moon then I'll show myself…._

_Five minutes starts now..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Five minutes later**_

_Oh my, she didn't look at the magnificent moon…. Oh Luna, what a shame… very well then I will show myself to her_

"_Loneliness oh I just loved seeing one… by the way are you a damsel in distress?"_

"no." as she said

.

.

.

"_friend? You are indeed an interesting one. I'm neither your friend nor foe. Then let's start our contract"_

"let's start now." She said in a demanding tone

_this will be interesting…anyway this will be the first time I will having a contract… I have waited for many centuries for this chance and now I wont let her go…I wont ever do the same damn mistake that I did three centuries ago… I will protect you my Lady…_

…

**The Next day**

**Lucy's POV**

I feel weak….when did I get here in my apartment? The last thing I can remember is having a contract with _him._ So how come I got into my room?

"Luce are you alright?" as my friends said

"Natsu? Erza? Gray?" as I said I was confused why do they look and sound worried?

"did you know how we are worried to you! Natsu saw you sleeping in the middle of the woods! He just brought you at your room" as Erza said then she hugged me tightly… and tears are starting to form in her eyes, I was touched on how they were so concerned to me… I never knew that they would be like this…

"I fell asleep maybe because I made a contract with my new spirit… by the way thank you for everything guys and I'm sorry…" as I cried and group hugged them

"so you want to go back to the guild?" as Gray said to me with his gentle smile as he pat my head…

"yeah thanks I'll just wash myself first… by the way Gray your clothes" as I said to him

"we will wait for you."

"thanks! Erza there is a cake at the fridge, Happy and Natsu… thanks for bringing me here last night."

"no problem luce."as they said to me And as I entered the shower and soak myself in the bath… I suddenly shivered? Gray? Wait no. someone is looking at me then as I looked at my back I saw _him_ as he leaned at the wall and staring at me.

"_you_ what are_ you _doing here?" as I said

"_protecting you." _As _he_ said then _he_ smirked

"get out before I force close your gate."

"_no one can force close my gate… I just opened it on my own meaning I'll be also the one who will be responsible to close it too."_

Suddenly _he_ walk towards me and leaned, then _he_ touched my cheeks with _his_ soft and warm hands? But _he_ is a spirit? _He_ caressed my hair and those crimson eyes looks like the blood yet why am I so drawn to it?, _his_ hair was more golden than mine. Then _he_ smirked at me…

"_I'll see you later, my Lady~~~" _as _he _said an _he _vanished in front of her, and on cue the three broke down Lucy's bath room door.

"Lucy who are you talking too?"

"an intruder! I will kill him!"

"where is he?"

.

.

.

"guys could you please go out of the bath room, can't you see I'm having a bath, and the one you heard is my new spirit…. So please go out before I kicked you out."

"aye!"

**AT THE GUILD**

**Author's Pov**

as team Natsu arrived, Lucy told everyone sorry if she was acting weird and depressed, and thank them coz they were concerned for her, Everyone cheered for it and party. Then Lucy sits on the bar

"Lucy here a strawberry milkshake, it's free…"

"really why?" Lucy asked in a confused tone

"coz I'm glad that you are fine now, is it because you got a boyfriend~~~ by the way Sting and Rogue are here~~"

"no! mira, by the way I got a new spirit…"

"_oh, my Lady, who is she?" _as _he _ said and embraced Lucy at the Back

"oh Lucy you didn't told me that your new spirit is handsome! So how about Loke?" as Mira teased

"_forget about him~~~ by the way Leo hated me so I closed his gate… for a meantime~~" _as _he _whispered to Lucy, which made Mira chuckled

Just then the team thunder tribe, Freed and Bickslow was kind of shocked to see _him_ with Lucy that he rushed towards her and grabbed and shake her.

"cosplay queen why are you talking with _him_?"

"ah…. He is my new spirit!"

"but _he _is a ….."

"yeah I know…"

"_oh~~~oh I remember the two of you~~~ so how's your life~~"_

"_you_ know Freed and Bickslow?"

"_yeah don't worry my Lady I'm Neither there Friend nor Foe~~~"_

"_he_ really is neither a friend nor a foe." As freed said

"who is he?" as Laxus asked

"Lucy's new and Dangerous spirit…" as Freed said

"Cosplay queen be careful, I just don't trust him as he always said he is just a wandering spirit" as Bickslow warned Lucy then he patted Lucy's head. Meanwhile _he_ was just floating above and smirked at the guys who _looks_ like interested on Lucy.

_This is very interesting, My Lady doesn't know that she had some interesting suitors~~~_ as _he _thought to himself

"what do you mean by it?" as she ask to Bickslow

"just be careful" As Bickslow said

"don't worry I'll help you." Laxus said while he glared at Lucy's new spirit

"oh my Lucy, you gain another suitor!" said Mira

Meanwhile

While Sting and Natsu are Fighting , Gray and Rogue is quietly observing Lucy and her new spirit, Laxus was just Looking at her, while Bickslow and freed is looking at Lucy's new spirit and they feel worried about it.

On the other hand the new spirit is floating inside the guild and staring at her "_she really did look like the woman that I loved, three centuries have past yet why did I need to meet a person that has the same personality like her, is this fate? Or is this my punishment? I already moved on but What should I do now, why is fate so cruel to me? What will I do if I fell in love with a mortal like her again… tsk this is trouble." _as he thought to himself while looking at Lucy.

….

**To be continued**

**SO WHO IS THE SPIRIT? IS **_**HE **_**REALLY THAT DANGEROUS? What will the boys do now?**

So do you like my OC? Hahaha I spend a lot of time editing the picture for this story… so I hope you all like it jeez

**I got a flu… that I got bored and irritated coz I'm sick, that I decided to write another story it was inspired by ****Hale-the day you said goodnight****… by the way some stories are still ongoing jeez so don't worry I'll finish all of them…**

**-the night that I saw you, their last waltz on winter, I hope you'll notice me soon Lucy, Hide and Seek, Louise Heartfilia, Ro-kun to Lu-chan, and I need you now- yes this are my stories and almost all of it was an original stories that was turned into a fanfiction…**

**Jeez sorry if a lot of my stories has a lot of errors. **


	2. cycle 2 orion

**TDYSG**

**Time line: after tartarus arc**

**Pumpkin-san: English is my second language so yeah jeez…. Any way I don't own fairytail.**

**.**

**CYCLE 2: ORION**

I am still floating around and looking at her guild mates I saw some of them glaring at me then I look at her again and remembered a melancholic memory

…_.flash back…_

_300 years ago it was full moon at that time. I saw a pretty lady alone and it's weird she's not looking at the moon, and then I got bored and sang coz I know no one can hear me._

_~ I'm a wandering spirit~ watching and admiring the raven haired beauty that is in front of me~~~~~_

" _ehem* you are such an awful poet but I have to say you have a pretty voice miss…" as she said_

"_I'm awful? Pretty voice? Miss? wa w-w-wait?! You can see me?" as I stuttered_

"_yes I can see you, miss!" as she said wait I'm a guy!_

"_of course it's bad! By the way I'm a guy!"_

"_oh then why do you have such a long hair?" as she said…. Ouch… is it wrong for a guy to have a long hair?_

"…_.. I – I just like my hair long, got a problem? By the way I'm a reaper!"_

"_no, by the way what is a grim reaper doing here? Does that mean I'm dying?"_

"_as far as I can see you are not on my list yet, aren't you scared?"_

"_no why should I ? and actually I'm kind of shock to see a pretty reaper like you! by the way I'm a celestial mage, I'm Catherine Dusk, 18 years old, nice to meet you."_

"_Catherine Dusk? A pretty name for a feisty lady….oh If you are talking to those skull heads… they are my servants, and they do the dirty jobs… by the way that is one of my jobs anyway I'm Orion, also I'm an immortal human pretty Strange right? Wait are you expecting that I look like some skeleton or ugly with black hooded cloak and a scythe? "_

"_yes I'm expecting, but oh….it's cool!"_

"_no it's not, you are weird kid."_

"_no I'm not"_

"_yes you are kid."_

"_no I'm not! I'm a Lady!"_

"_hey young lady, why are you here, alone in the middle of the forest?"_

"_I just want some alone time, so please sit beside me, and please stop floating around, it's creepy!"_

"_sure~~" _

"_hey orion…"_

"_please don't call me by that name."_

"… _then… Aki!" _

"_aki?"_

"_yup aki as far as I can remember my friend told me that it means autumn!"_

"_autumn? Why?"_

"_coz just by looking at you it reminds me of autumn! So do you like it?"_

"…_. Yes, I like it."_

"_so can we be friends?"_

"…_.us friends? … sure I love to…"_

… _end of flash back….._

**Lucy's POV**

I'm with the girls talking some random stuffs (Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Levi, Erza, Yukino and Minerva, yes at my story they got along pretty well… she's like Erza's version of sabertooth* and the timeline is after tartarus arc, so I think she change… and sabertooth and Fairytail are Frienemies )

"hey lu-chan! Your spirit is weird yet handsome."

"I don't like him." As Erza said

"me either." As Minerva said and nodded in agreement with Erza.

"don't be like that…" as I said to them suddenly I shivered when he hugged me

"young lady are they your friends?"

"yup,by the way she's…"

"she's Juvia, Wendy, Cana, Levi, Erza, Yukino and Minerva am I right?"

"yes… by the way Orion…"

"I hate that name… give me a nick name."

"hmmmmmmmm ah! Aki!" as I said gleefully

"Aki?!" as he said he was kind of shock, I wonder why

"yes you remind me of autumn, coz of your eyes and hair…. I don't know, hey are you ok? What's with that face?"

"ah… I'm sorry I just remembered something…. By the way thanks! I love that name… by the way I think I need to look around more, please enjoy your talk with these ladies"

"ok… see you later aki!" as I said to him then she floated again, and I talk with the girls…

**Author's POV**

Orion or should we say Aki suddenly saw Mavis, she waved her hand and smiled to him, so Aki seated beside her.

Telepathic conversation

"long time no see Orion!"

"you are still pretty as ever Mavis. "

"you didn't change at all."

"oh mavis so did`you talk to him?"

"yeah he is stubborn…"

"uhmmm why? as far as I can remember the two of you are too close… zeref and you Mavis"

"that's a long time ago…"

"it's a shame if the two of you are enemies now…"

"hey orion… anyway, what are you planning to do?"

"oh… let's just say I need to protect someone"

"oh Lucy? She reminds me of Catherine"

"yes, it's such a shame that…"

"hey don't be like that it's your job… but for you to see the person you love die in front of you…. I think you suffered a lot."

"but I move on… don't worry Mavis, anyway I have to say Makarov needs to retire soon… I saw him on my list already…as well some of the members of your guild."

"why did you need to say that?"

"I just want you to be informed… by the way I'll go back now to my world to check my list again I need to do my job after all, so see you soon Mavis"

"see you soon too Orion.."

….

**Time skip**

**Lucy's POV**

**A few hours later**

Natsu told Happy (for some reason he still isn't promoted being a S-class mage, maybe coz he haven't matured yet* I don't know either he is one of the strongest mage yet he still haven't promoted*) to go to the second floor request board and took out an S-class mission, randomly…

Help

Find: a cursed 400 year old Lacrima

Where: Oak town

Look for Pierre Van de Lux for more details and information

Could be a merged job with other mages*

Reward:

500,000,000,000 J

"Hey Luce let's go to a mission!"

"Natsu? Wait that's an S-class mission how…. Wait did you told Happy to steal?"

"Uh…"

"Happy you shouldn't do that…"

"but we are out of jewels coz Natsu purposely melted our jewels last night, in our experiment and we are now starving…"

"Oh… don't worry Happy you can eat at my place I just bought your favorite fish and it's 3x bigger!. So Natsu how come you melted your jewels in an experiment…" as I tried to interrogate him

"Natsu wants to make a MMFFFFffhhhh you" as Happy tried to finish his words but then Natsu covered his mouth so all I heard is a bit gibberish

"Forget about it Luce Happy is just talking nonsense, Right happy?" as Natsu exclaimed he sounds he is hiding something

"but Natsuuuu~ if Lucy found about this she will mmmmmmfffff!" as Happy said but then before he finish his words Natsu panicky covered his mouth

"hey Natsu! Happy just fainted what are you hiding from me spill it out!" as I pulled Happy from him, he is panicking and obviously he is hiding something.

"hey what are talking about?" as Erza said

"ah Erza! Let's go to a mission! I don't have any more jewels and I think Luce needs to pay her rent soon right?"

"Natsu I already paid my rent this month and for the next month…"

"what are you talking ab-Wow that is a lot of jewels, let's go in there!" as gray exclaimed

"This looks interesting let's do it…" as Erza confidently said suddenly Minerva came into us

"we also got that mission we will leave tomorrow." As she said

"huh? You are going too?" as Natsu said

"yeah got a problem Natsu-san? We just visited here before going on that mission." As Sting said as he appeared at Minerva's back then some of his team mate followed up as they all went to Mira

"so it looks like the you guys are going as a team…" as Mira gleefully said to them

"as Rivals…" as we all said in the same time… we looked at each other silence lingered all over the guild suddenly

"oh~ frienemies ~ am I right? Friends + enemies= frienemies~" as my new handsome spirit appeared out of nowhere and we all screamed, I even heard Erza and Minerva said Kyaaa

"don't scare us!" as we all yelled at him

"Sorry guys I didn't mean to scare you and I don't look scary do i?" as he said to all of us

"Aki we are going to a mission here look at this!" as I said to him and gave him the paper, he just look at it with a stunned facial expression I saw him sweat out, his hand is shaking… then I decided to

"hey Aki! What's your problem?" as I shake him then he look at me, with a stern face but I can see sadness on his eyes, a few seconds later he smiled at me

"ah no, my Lady~ uhmmm I need to go now I need to check my list again and hand it to my subordinates. So bye!" as he vanished again.

"what's wrong with your spirit Blondie?"

"I don't know…"

"Lucy be careful and don't get too cozy around him…" as Bickslow and Freed said from the second floor

"hey, what do you mean by it?" as I ask them but they didn't say a thing

"so we will go now, you wouldn't mind if we are on the same train tomorrow right?" as Minerva said in her stern Voice

"we wouldn't mind but I hope you wouldn't cause a scene." As Erza replied in her stern voice as well, and we pulled them a part before they fight each other, both of them has a strict attitude towards work... this mission is going to be hell

A few awkward minutes later we decided to prepare for tomorrow us Team Natsu and Yukino's friends are going with us to the same mission they all went back to the hotel they are staying and us on our apartments.

As I am on my way home, the boat men told me to be careful coz I may fall into the river, and I just waved and thank them. today is quite weird some of my friends didn't like Aki what's wrong being a reaper and a spirit at the same time (she didn't know that Orion/Aki is an immortal human, anyway you'll learn more about him later at my next updates*) then Natsu is hiding something… I'll Interrogate Happy by bribing him some high class fish, he would definitely tell me what Natsu is hiding.

Suddenly I heard footsteps on my back, I stopped yet I didn't look back, then I walk again and I heard those footsteps again, I began to freak out and run I heard those footsteps again suddenly someone grabbed my arm. DAMN IT! A Stalker HELP ME!

" Hey Lucy are you alright? You look scared… wait don't tell me you thought I'm a stalker, am I right?" as he said to me, his voice is quite familiar, so I slowly turn around and saw him, I sighed in relief.

"Gosh, don't scare me like that; I thought you are some kind of pervert, anyway it's late what are doing here?" as I ask him

"Wandering? I guess, but the truth is I wanted to walk you home, got a problem with it? It's dangerous for a girl to walk outside especially at this time" as he said to me and messed up my hair, I saw him blush a little and I felt my cheeks heat up

"…. Ok t-thanks" as I said to him wait did I just stammered? It's embarrassing.

"so let's go you need to wake-up early tomorrow." As he said to me

A few awkward silence and walk, I arrived at my apartment and we just look at each other awkwardly

"so uhmmm g-g-goodnight!" as I said to him damn it I stammered with my words

"y-y-yeah good night too Lucy, so I need to go." As he said as he about to turn around, I unconsciously grabbed his hand and pulled him, I tiptoe and kissed his right cheek, we both blushed, eyes were wide and I pushed him

"t-thanks for t-the w-walk! G-g-good night!" as I said to him, I saw him blushed and I run inside my apartment, I glance at my window and saw him still standing there… a few moments later he leave…

Damn why did I kiss him (on the cheeks*) out of nowhere?! Does it mean I like him? But! No ! wait! I'm confuse argh!

I decide to take a shower to calm down, after that I change into my pajama, prepared my things for tomorrow, and I slept on my comfy bed…

**Orion's POV **

I opened my gate again I floated in front of her and I look at her sleeping face…. Wait why am I smiling like an idiot and I get happy again just by seeing her? Wait no way! I must not fall in love with her! I won't commit the same mistake again! But What is bothering me is why they needed to find that Lacrima…

Hmmmm anyway she's sleeping right now. Hmmm I think I need to clear out some misunderstanding with Leo, we don't get along pretty well. Hmmm maybe next time I'll bring my communication Lacrima so Aquarius and her could see each other. That could be a good idea, she would be really happy by it.. hmmm so should I tell her that I'm an immortal human but then she would be curious why I have a key…. She would be confused.. maybe this is not the right time to tell her the truth yet. Yes I need to hide it from her…

"good night my fair lady~" as I said to her and kissed her forehead and I closed my own gate

…..

**To be continued**

**Who is that guy that she thought was a stalker and she even kissed his cheek ? Hahaha and why isOrion/Aki acting weird when he saw the paper? So yeah see next time or next week jeez… I updated all of my stories so just check it all out.**

**This chapter was Inspired from my ****shinomiya satstuki/natsuki**** playlist yeah you read it right… I love his voice that I want you to imagine that my OC is being voice by him I'm a fan of uta no prince**

Thanks for reading and Reviews, You'll find it all next time!

Also this story was inspired by the song of HALE-THE DAY YOUSAID GOODBYE (last chapter*)


	3. cycle 3 train ride

TDYSG

**Pumpkin-san:** _sorry for the late update there is a typhoon in our country that in my region we have no electricity and no water supply for almost one week, Also because my laptop is dying…. Yeah the screen/monitor is broken that I need to connect it to the t.v. just to see it, the casing of my laptop is… uh…. Let's just say it's all crack up, at least the processor is fine and I don't have the money to fix it or even buy a new one… damn I don't know why this like this.. can you suggest me a nice, durable, heavy duty and AFFORDABLE brand of laptop brand…. I'll buy it if I earned enough cash to purchase_ it.

…**..**

**CYCLE 3: TRAIN RIDE **

…**.**

"_He does something to me, that boy. Every time. It's his only detriment. He steps on my heart. He makes me cry." _

― _Markus Zusak, The Book Thief_

…**..**

**That night last chapter***

'hmmm why am I following her? this is getting ridiculous, this is not so me I felt like a damn stalker. Wait why is she running, did she think I'm a stalker? Hell no?! ugh my reputation is going to ruin by this weird event.'

'Damn when did she became a fast runner, damn it! I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me but when I looked at her, she looks like she's about to cry.

No way I feel bad.

" Hey Lucy are you alright? You look scared… wait don't tell me you thought I'm a stalker, am I right?" I said to her, damn I feel like a stalker.

"Gosh, don't scare me like that! I thought you are some kind of pervert, anyway it's late what are doing here?" she said to me and she looks like she's really pissed off by my action.

"Wandering? I guess, but the truth is I wanted to walk you home, got a problem with it? It's dangerous for a girl to walk outside especially at this time" as I said to her I pat her head and mess it up a little. Damn she's really cute, even though she's angry.

"…. Ok t-thanks" she said to me, ugh did I heard it right? She stuttered, this is going to be awkward

"so let's go you need to wake-up early tomorrow." I said to her and she just nodded in agreement, a few moments of awkward silence as we walk to her apartment, I glance at her at least she didn't notice that I'm looking at her. and thus we arrived at her place.

"so uhmmm g-g-goodnight!" as she said to me, I saw her cheeks blushed a bit.

"y-y-yeah good night too Lucy, so I need to go." I said to her, damn why did I stammer with my words, so uncool.

But when I'm about to retreat due to my embarrassment as I stammered with my words, she suddenly grabbed my wrist and kissed my right cheek. I was kind of shock that she did it, then she gently pushed me.

"t-thanks for t-the w-walk! G-g-good night." as she said and she rushed towards the door and closed it.

She kissed my cheek, is this a dream? I hope not, coz I would be really disappointed if it is, then I looked down, phew… I still have my clothes on, at least I didn't strip while I was walking with her, coz if I did it she wouldn't kiss me. maybe I'll do this regularly, and next time it wouldn't be on the cheek. I would be glad to kiss your lips, Lucy and soon I wished that you would be mine.

….

**The next day**

**Train Station**

Team Natsu plus Wendy, Minerva, Yukino, Orga, rufus, Sting and Rogue and the exceeds, Arrived at the train station.

"I thought Gajeel-san is coming with us."

"oh, Gajeel and team shadow gear are going on a mission, so he can't come."

"oh he's with he's girlfriend, Levi-san is her name right?"

"uhmmm excuse me but they aren't in a relationship, but to be honest I want them to be together."

"how about your Girlfriend Gray-san? Don't give me that look you know who she is, she's Juvia-san, right?"

"she's just my nakama, jeez… and she's with Lyon, a merge job I think.."

"how about Laxus-san and his team?"

"… they are on a day off."

"oh so how about let's go inside the train now?"

"the train to oak town is about to depart, hey what's with that look, don't be scared it's just a train ride."

"just? It's a freaking Hell ride!" as the two dragon slayers shouted (sting and Natsu*) and they were literally pulled/drag by Erza and Minerva inside the train whereas the others just followed them inside. 

(the first seat: Sting and Natsu were _knocked__out because__of Erza and Minerva's tender loving care. nah, they just don't want Wendy to use her magic_. The second seat in front of them was occupied by Minerva, Wendy and Erza. The third seat: Gray, Lucy, Rogue. in front of them The fourth seat is Orga, Yukino, and Rufus. _The seating arrangements were not on purpose, it was just they were dragged onto those seats.*) and the exceeds were on their respective partners._

**The first seat**

"…happy do you think, Sting is ok?"

"he is still breathing, as well as Natsu. Natsu is great any time soon he'll wake up after Erza punched him in the stomach"

"oh is that what you think? Sting is the best! And I can assure that! He'll wake up after Minerva's deathly punch!"

**The second Seat** while listening to the two bickering exceed and watching the two passed out dragon slayers.

"will you two shut up" the two angry women hissed at the two exceeds which was frozen on their place, and shivering as they heard the threatening voice of the two frightening women

"Erza-san and Minerva-san please calm down." As Wendy said to them

…

**The third seat**

Awkward silence lingered on their area where two raven heads exchanging deathly glares at each other and a blonde seating in the middle of them is sleeping peacefully and oblivious to her surroundings. And the guys at the fourth seat are quite amused on the scene and a certain celestial mage is annoyed at their behavior, because she didn't want her idol/friend to wake up.

"tsk. Why does this emo boy is seating with us?" as Gray scowled at the raven head dragon slayer who is now enjoying his time as his head is resting on Lucy's lap.

(_before Lucy fell asleep she saw Rogue was a bit out of the character as she saw the man paled when he entered the train, so yeah Lucy ask him to rest his head on her lap, and thus a certain jealous ice mage saw it and dashed off beside her before Yukino seated beside Lucy* and that is the reason why Yukino is so pissed off)_

"Jealous?" as Rogue smirked at him, which made Gray twitched in annoyance

The two glared at each other, just then Gray _(surprisingly he is fully clothe*)_ rested Lucy's head on his shoulder and puts his arm around her shoulder, which made Rogue glare at him and he took Lucy's hand hold and kissed it, which made Gray glared at him. Ominous aura is leaking at the two raven heads, meanwhile Lucy is still sleeping peacefully and oblivious to her surroundings.

**The fourth seat**

"I never thought this is going to be entertaining." As Orga said to the two

"this will be recorded in my memory… uh Yukino are you alright?" as Rufus said just then he flinched when he looked over at saber's celestial mage

"….." Yukino was speechless and her face is emotionless which made her two nakamas beside her and an exceed in her Lap gulped.

"Fro wants to know why Yukino-san is…." Frosch said to the other celestial mage but he stops speaking when he saw Yukino releasing a menacing/murderous aura at her back.

"yukino?" Orga asked as he tap Yukino's shoulder but he flinched when Yukino gave the two a deathly glare

"how dare they touch Lucy-sama especially when she's sleeping, this is unacceptable." she hissed as she narrowed her eyes as he look at the three

'this is bad. May, kami-sama save their souls' as Orga, Rufus and Frosch thought in Unison as they look in fear at Yukino.

….

"_**A woman is at her greatest peril in the presence of a beautiful man." **_

― _**Jed Rubenfeld, The Interpretation of Murder**_

….

On the other hand a certain 'spirit' is on his office with a mountain of papers surrounding him _(actually it is piled up and looks like skyscrapers/buildings surrounding him*)_

_(his office has no windows just the huge black wooden door with silver design in it, 3 plain White walls, a black huge table and behind it is a plain red wall. A grand chandelier in the middle, the ceiling is mirrored, the floor is made out of plain white marble but is accentuated with a long black carpet that goes from the door to the table and a huge red chair.*) _

**Spirit World**

"what should I do… that Lacrima… damn they will know the truth if they found that god damn Lacrima!" as Orion shouted in annoyance while he ruffled his head/hair as he look at the pile of papers (death list that he was going to hand over to his subordinates or skull heads as he called them *)

"ehem* Orion-san…" a Familiar voice said to him, He looked up and he wasn't surprised on who he was, he smirked and ordered his subordinates to go out of his room.

"look do we have here the almighty Leo the leader of the zodiacs is here in my office! Should I call you Loke? Or Leo?" as Orion/ aki said in glee which made Loke more annoyed than he was.

"I'm here, and I demand an answer, right now." as Leo growled but Orion just smirked at him as he placed his feet on his table, sitting like a boss, which made Leo irritated by his happy go lucky demeanor.

"answer? You didn't even ask a question. Kitty calm down, for I am more superior than you…" orion said as he teased him more, just then Leo walked towards his table and slammed his hands to it making some of his papers flew or fell down on the floor, which made Orion arched his eyebrow by his rude behavior.

"why did you gave her your key? First of all... elite or not I don't want Lucy to be in big trouble especially if her life is in peril because of you, you are not even a full pledge celestial spirit, you are an immortal and you are a freaking grim reaper! How…"

"how dare you speak that way to me… You should be gone by now … as a grim reaper I could even kill you, but Lucy will be sad if I do that so be thankful that she is your master. So Get out of my room, now"

"tsk. She's not my master, she's my friend no I love her, and I will do anything to recognize me more than just a friend. If something happen to her, remember this. I will kill you, and you know what I mean you will be killed if I found _that_."

"how dare you Leo, you will regret this."

"bring it on Orion or should I say Aki…. Akira Rei Debrov." Leo said as he walked out at Orion's Office

"you would regret this Loke"

"Akira remember this I live much longer than you, before you even became an immortal, and way before you got your title… I wont hold back, I would do everything just to protect my beloved master." As Leo said before he close the door

…..

"_**He is incredibly handsome. You never realized before how beautiful evil could be." **_

― _**Teresa Lo, Realities: a Collection of Short Stories**_

…..

Back at the train

A group of mages is wandering around the train

"I wonder why would someone pay that ugh uhmm that many just for an old Lacrima?" a voice said in a curious tone

"it's either true or it's just a trap." As another person said in a matter of a fact tone

"….." as the other person just nodded in agreement

"I guess it's true but the amount of Jewels just for it is really overwhelming, that person is really rich!" as another voice said in glee

"huh? Baka! You really are greedy"

" look do we have here… Fairy tail and Sabertooth~~~" as another voice said to them in a teasing tone which made team Natsu and the sabers (minus, Sting, Natsu and Lucy coz they are sleeping*) look at them.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" as the sabers and team Natsu shout which made Natsu, Sting and Lucy wake up and when they look at the other team of mages they were shocked to see them together.

"for the job on finding that lacrima, wait could it be that you are going to…."

"hell yes, I never expected to see you all here, and why did you bring him!" as Natsu shouted in disgust and annoyance as he look at a certain mage flaunting himself

"good day to you… huh?!"

"huh?! Wait why are you here?" as Gray pointed a finger at another mage

"for finding the Lacrima…" as he said calmly and smiled at a certain scarlet head mage which her eyes was wide as a saucer

"hey long time no see." As another mage greeted Erza with a smile, on the other hand Erza couldn't believe it and hugged him.

"I missed you." As Erza said as she give a death hug to that mage

.

.

"you can sit near with us…" as Lucy said to them and they all nodded as they seated near them and now an awkward silence lingered at their area.

.

.

'what a cast' as they all said in their thoughts in unison as they look at each other with various emotions of disgust, annoyance, fear, happy, and some doesn't care. And now all they can care is what is with the Lacrima that they need to find, is it too special? Or what coz a normal person wouldn't pay that much for just an old Lacrima.

….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

yeah the guy that Lucy kissed on the cheek and the 'stalker' is none other than Gray fullbuster.

And can you guess who are this mages, hoohohoh some are just obvious coz I gave a hint..

Anyway I hope you all like it.

R&R?


	4. CYCLE 4 THE FRUSTRATIONS OF LOKE

**TDYSG**

**Pumpkin-san: **all my files and rough drafts of all my stories on fan fic are gone so tell me if the story is way too fast, ok. Thank you for the readers and the reviewers. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧I'm using an on – screen keyboard my laptop is a wreck right now.

**CYCLE 4: THE FRUSTRATIONS OF LOKE AND THE START OF THE HUNT.**

…

"_**So I placed my heart under lock and key **_

_**To take some time, and take care of me **_

_**But I turn around and you're standing here" **_

― _**Debra Cox**_

…

Miliana, shou, Jellal, and Meredy, sat with the few faeries, and sabers…(yeah most of you got the correct answers but I didn't include ultear*)

_**Help!**_

_**Find:**__ a cursed 400 year old Lacrima_

_**Where**__: Oak town_

_Look for Pierre Van de Lux for more details and information_

_Could be a merged job with other mages*_

_**Reward:**_

_500,000,000,000 J _

"do you guys found this suspicious?" shou said to them trying to strike a conversation just to break their awkward silence inside the train.

"yes… who the hell will give that large amount of jewels over an old lacrima! Ugh damn this train" sting said to them… as tried not to vomit inside the cart…

"I wonder…if this is a trap" milliana said to them

"then why are guys here?" Shou said

"isn't it obvious? It's for the jewels" Minerva said to them bluntly

Suddenly Leo appeared

"how-are-you- Lu-cy~~~" Leo Cooed his master..

"oi what are you doing here? I didn't summon you…"

"don't worry I just missed you a lot and I'm using my own magic so don't you worry my dear."

"Lucy-san I never thought I could say this but your spirit is as annoying as sting." Minerva said to her

"thank you." She said to her

"oi why are you agreeing to her?" Leo whined and tightly hug the blonde mage..

"lucy-sama your spirit is weird."

"thanks yukino.."

"but lucy I really miss you, and your new bastard spirit is pissing me off.. I despise him!"

"aki? What's wrong with him? As far as I see is he's really harmless"

"huh? aki? harmless? so you didn't know… hmmm I should really guard you up."

"oi Loke how about hands off to Lucy."

"jealous?" he smirked when he caught the two raven heads glared at him.

" aki is his nickname loke… stop whinning or I'll force close your gate…."

"ok I'll go back now but I'll get back when I feel that you arrived at your destination. See you later lucy~"

"it looks like your spirit likes you." Meredy teased the blonde who just gave her a deadpan expression

"I don't know but Meredy you know what annoys me more.. can you do some sensory link at those two?" Lucy pointed Erza and Jellal who awkwardly sat beside each other and their faces were flushed red

"you don't need to say it… actually I'm planning to do it later. And who knows I may add you up"

"eh… no need to do that and don't look at me like that meredy that look is making me feel uneasy."

"ok …"

….

**Spirit realm**

orion was beyond pissed off by Leo's threat… he didn't expect that the damn lion will threatened him like that. Yeah Leo live much longer than him, he is not a fully pledge celestial spirit, he is a grim reaper, an elite, and his real name is Akira Rei Debrov, and he was turned into an immortal, and those title because of some contract and incident from the past involving a celestial spirit mage, celestial spirit king and Leo the leader of the zodiacs.

"that bastard! Damn him!" he shouted in frustration, first of all the first time they met (it will be seen next chapter*) they knew that they didn't like each other at all. And hundreds of years past they knew they wouldn't get along especially now that he Is Lucy's spirit.

'Damn I have too much work… I miss lucy~ but I need to finish my work~' he pouted

"oi stop looking at me skullheads and help me to finish these!" he yelled at his subordinates.

"that lacrima… I hope that they won't find it… I wonder who the hell that person who wants to find it…is"

"orion-sama where are you going?" one of his skull head subordinated said to the long haired blonde

"at earthland I need to cool off! Damn that lion, do your jobs, I will be back later when I am calmed down" he said to his subordinates, his crimson eyes still looks at raged, and it made his subordinates shivered in fear. He held a small communication Lacrima on his hand for he remembered that Lucy wanted to know and see what is Aquarius doing after her key was broken. 'she will be pleased by this' he thought to himself and smiled. He opened the portal to earth land, excited to see Lucy again and her warm inviting smile.

…..

After his visit at the train..

Leo went to a secluded area (somewhere at the spirit realm*) after he was nag by his fellow spirits (especially aquarius*) after he confronted orion. He was beyond pissed off, he never thought that it will happen again, but first of all he was confuse on why the blonde bastard gave Lucy a faux key 'the hell he is thinking?' he thought to himself… he knew that akira was his real name back at earthland/aki was his nick name that the celestial mages (Catherine dusk, Lucy and another O.C. that will be appearing on the flashbacks that also involves Leo*) gave to him coz his eyes and hair reminds them of autumn/orion was his name at the spirit realm… damn that bastard has a lot of name.

That bastard will never have a key could that key is just something like a communication device or something like that? Leo didn't know what the hell he is thinking right now… he just hated the bastard and their irritating past together and he was frustrated that Lucy his beloved master accepted him.

He tried to close his eyes and meditate to calm himself down, but flashes of memories from his previous master came rushing towards his mind. And one of them is Catherine dusk, where the bastard is already a grim reaper. His relationship with his former master was so professional; she acted like a boss but not anything like how Lucy treated him as if he was a human. Catherine was a bit bossy but she is not like Karen Lilica that abused them, still he was treated like a mere weapon.

When he knew about the bastard seeing his master, he was frustrated. Why? Catherine treated that bastard in a special way, it was unfair for him and aries who had a contract with her. it was just simply unfair…

He can still remember everything like it was just happened yesterday. All those memories especially how Catherine trusted the bastard on her own death, yeah Catherine was helplessly in love with the bastard and he let his master die on that bastard's hand.

"I want to die on Aki's hands" Catherine told to him and aries stubbornly… she was about 50 years at that time plus she have this incurable illness. That bastard slowly appeared beside her with a dagger on his hand.

"kill me… place that dagger that I gave to you before on my heart, aki… I trusted you… Aries…Leo don't stop him, and thank you for your service you may go now…" she said to the two spirits and bade goodbye with them. aries went back and leo stayed behind, he saw Aki that bastard slowly placed his dagger on his master's heart in front of him. Surprisingly Leo didn't feel any remorse as he saw his master's death.

Catherine's hand was on aki's cheek and genuinely smiled at him… even at her death Leo knew that his master is still hopelessly in love with akira, even though he is a grim reaper, she trusted the bastard instead of him and aries… he wasn't jealous but he was just really frustrated, he just wanted to be trusted by his master, and that is all that he wanted.

"aki thank you for everything and I love you, goodbye." Is what she said on her last breath as Akira kissed her before she said it, a smile was on her face… Leo looked at aki's face he was a bit taken a back at his expressionless face, the blonde grimreaper's face didn't show any guilt, but then he look at the man's eyes, 'those eyes has a hint of remorse. He knew that Akira was used on seeing people die in front of him but then he remembered that this bastard in front of him has a little affection to his master.

"I will be going." Akira said in an expressionless tone and face.

"orion or should we say akira or aki like what Catherine always call you, I don't like you a bit.. especially like what you did 112 years ago. We know that it was your fault right… and now you tricked my master. And-" he said to akira

" are you jealous because she trusted me a grim reaper than her own celestial spirits? Leo ever since we have met we knew that we hated each other. Especially when I am still a human I always beat you… I need to go now, I still have work you know that I am busy, right. See you soon, Leo. Have fun on finding a master that will accept you." He said to Leo and slowly he vanishes from the darkness of catherine's room.

Now he is happy and contented when he met Lucy, at first he was unsure to be close to her, after all he was traumatize by his past masters… yet slowly he was drawn to her and he didn't expect that Lucy will accept him for who he is. He knew that sometimes he was annoying, but he cant help to be amused and teased his master… all that he cares is that Lucy accepted and love him, whole heartedly and he didn't expect that he will fell in love to her. He is happy to be with her and scared at the same time… time is passing by and little by little he is getting scared that he will lose her precious and beloved master soon.

He is now frustrated… yeah Lucy will get old and die and his key will be handed to a new owner… like what it used too, he hoped the time stopped for a while. He didn't like the idea seeing Lucy die in front of him… it was too painful especially how she treated him as a precious friend, he wasn't a mere tool for Lucy, he felt the love the his master is giving to him, but he was sure that it wasn't of a lover.

"I don't want to lose her, damn it!" he cursed to himself just then a familiar voice spoke behind him

"she is annoying sometimes but it is not hard to be loved right? I missed her… she wasn't like Layla, she act like a kid most of the time, but she is persistent and passionate, right? That brat is really annoying but I really miss her" Aquarius said to him as she gave a sad smile to leo

"yeah… but-"

"she will grew old, have a family of her own and die soon…. Sometimes I want to stop the time too, us spirits we are just watching them live their lives to the fullest… damn it protect that brat to me, Leo I need to go now." She said as she waved good bye to him.

"yeah.. but I don't like the idea of her dying on whatever reason it is. I just want her to be with me forever, I love her" he whispered to himself. he now felt and realize that he was possessive and selfish to wish that he wanted Lucy to be with him together, now he didn't know what to do anymore.

…..

After the train ride

**OAK TOWN**

"thanks kami-sama we have arrived" Sting and Natsu said in unison as they kissed the ground… the others are disgusted by their action…

"stop doing that aren't you embarrassed?" orga yelled at the two idiots, they continued to walk through the town and asking for some directions.

Suddenly they saw Jura, Lyon and Chelia walking at the same direction where _Pierre Van de Lux's house is…._

"what are you doing here?!"

"for this." Lyon held out a paper of the said similar mission

"we are here for that too…" gray said to his fellow ice mage

"huh? really?"

All of them are now confused as they walked to the path of the clients house, they recognized some of the mages are from Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid heel, and some mages who participated on GmG… but they cant help to think that there is something wrong on this mission.

A great amount of jewels, just for an old Lacrima that they didn't even know what it looked like and what is special about it? plus the mages that accepted this request are too many…

All of them waited in front of the grand mansion, just then the huge wooden door opened….

A few moments later a tall pale slender young man came out, he is wearing black dress shirt with a white neck tie and his black long coat has an ash gray fur on its edges and a leather shoes. His reddish brown wavy hair was shoulder length tied messily at his back in a red ribbon, He has sharp gray eyes was clearly seen despite he is wearing an eyeglasses and a devilish like smirk was plastered on full lips. Which made almost everyone shivered and some narrowed their eyes when the young man smirked.

"Pleasant afternoon to everyone, I am Pierre Van de Lux, it is nice to see you all here. I want you all to come inside my mansion, there is a lot of rooms here… hmmm further more I just want to know the mages who would find that lacrima… it is not safe outside to reveal this information about that Lacrima, so come inside and spend the night here, dinner will be serve soon. So follow me…" he said in a silky voice that they felt Goosebumps.

"there is something wrong here." Minerva said to them and Erza nodded the other were just confuse… but they just nodded and followed the man.

And as soon as they step inside, they felt the eerie aura inside the mansion that gave them shiver down their spine, especially from the man.

"rogue are you alright?" Lucy tapped the shoulder of the man beside her who was startled by the sudden contact.

"ah I am really fine.. it's just that.. I can't smell that man's scent… anyway we should be all together." He said to her just then sting cough

"ehem* Rogue I think you just wanted to sleep beside Lucy-san." Sting taunted and smirked when he saw his friend's face redden

"coughs*pervert coughs*" gray said loudly as he look at Rogue.

"I think that is a good Idea." Minerva seriously said which made the sabertooth mages and fairytail mages eyes widen and gasped in disbelief, they began to blush in embarrassment.

"I agree we should all sleep together in one room…" erza said to them with a serious face

"I want to sleep beside Lucy-sama" Yukino shyly said as she cling to her fellow celestial mages arm..

"I wouldn't mind sleeping beside Yukino." She said with a smile

"then it is decided us and you guys are sleeping in one room." Minerva said to them and erza nodded… the rest was just dumbfounded at the two.

"meredy-san i hope you know what I am thinking, right?" Lucy grinned at the pink head and nodded both of them are now grinning at each other.

"yeah I know right Lucy~ but how can we let Jellal and Erza stay in one room? I mean it could developed their relationship further, you know what I mean right? And hmmmm and how about we also set up Minerva-san and orga too?"' meredy whispered to Lucy ear. And the dragon slayers heard it, Wendy blushed, Rogue's eyes widen in disbelief, Natsu look scared, and Sting grinned… the others look curiously at them, wondering what the dragonslayers faces look like that.

"you know I can help you." Sting said to them as he placed both of his arms around the two girls who just nodded.

"I still don't want a death wish, but it looks fun~ I'm in Meredy-san" Lucy whispered with a grin

"don't worry it will be fun, trust me.. plus I will use my sensory link to the two scary girls (erza and Minerva*)" she whispered again.

"count me in as well…" sting grinned at the two girls and the three shared a devilish smirk on their faces. Rogue face palmed, Natsu's face paled and wendy's face is still flushed red from what their sensitive ears heard on the whispers of the three.

"let's go now and follow them." erza commanded she felt shiver down her spine as well as Jellal, Minerva and orga' when they heard Meredy, sting, and Lucy began to snicker… it didn't felt right for them especially the way that it sounds. The others were curious on why the three is giggling little did they know the three is planning to drag the rest to their devious plan to make Jellal and erza, plus Orga and Minerva to be a couple…

And this will be a long night for them

….

To be continue

I hope you all love this chapter.

Woosh I don't have an internet connection so yeah sorry for the late update and before I forgot some of my stories will be on Hiatus, all my files and drafts on my laptop are gone and now I need to remember the whole plot again so you readers wouldn't be confuse… if that is alright with all of you

Thank you/(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**CYCLE 5: SEEING IS BELIEVING. **

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
